


When a Princess loves a Pirate

by Lilith_Lucius



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Apologies, Cute, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, Opposites Attract, Reunions, Secret Relationship, really long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 08:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith_Lucius/pseuds/Lilith_Lucius
Summary: Harry and Evie have been dating in secret for years, hiding from their crew as they steal forbidden kisses but they both know it's going to be hard when Evie must leave, especially since they now lived completely opposite lives.





	When a Princess loves a Pirate

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my many fanfiction from my Tumblr 'HarryandhisHook'  
> I decided to move all of them over to here after a lot of thinking, since the whole flagging NSFW stuff happened, I know it was a while ago but I've finally got around to doing it and I'd rather not be flagged for simple fanfics.  
> I will still be posting all my stuff on Tumblr ... when I make more stuff but a lot of it will be on here from now on, I'll be finding other websites to post some other stuff too but most of it will be mainly here.  
> Thank :D

It was common to keep your relationships secret on the isle since dating wasn’t a big or accepted thing but having close friends for so long does make you a little love sick, like Uma and Gil, no one would suspect it but you can see the way she treats him with a little more respect and love after she kicked him from the chip shop, even with Jay and Carlos, Jay seems to be a little more protective over the little dog boy. However, no one would have ever guessed that in the dead of night, when most of the teenagers of the isle were asleep, when most of the adults had closed up shop, two young lovers would sneak away to their hidden cove under the isle to spend time they couldn’t in daylight, the son of a pirate and the daughter of a queen, hidden away where no one could find them, spending the night side by side until the first peak of light.

For years they hid, hid from Uma, hid from Mal and the others, all because their love was forbidden, from the isle and from their friends but even with all the fighting and the name calling, they still always found time for each other … until the dreadful day Evie was forced to Auradon, the day they had to separate, even with the plan of attack, Harry felt that Evie knew she would belong there, he knew she would never want to return to the isle, she belonged with the princes and princesses, not with a pirate.

Now, they were stood behind Maleficent home, hiding in the shadows, a few hours before the limo was scheduled to leave for Auradon, Evie had managed to convince her mother to let her go out for a few moments of ‘air’. So here they were, holding each other like it was the last time they would ever see each other, like it was the last day on earth, Harry didn’t want it to end and neither did Evie but they knew that she would have to part ways,

“Please, lass, don’t go, I don’t know what I’d do without ye’” Harry whispered into her hair, kissing the long blue locks softly, he didn’t want to admit it but he knew he was falling in love with the princess, if only he knew that the princess had already fallen in love with him,

“Harry, I must, you know what my mother is like, she’ll never take no for an answer … You know I will always be yours, no matter if we’re worlds apart, I will always be with you, even if this plan works or not, I will come back for you, I promise” Evie whispered, knowing for a fact that Harry probably didn’t believe her but she knew he loved her voice, no matter what she said to him, “I swear, no matter what happens, no matter who I meet, you will always have my heart” she smiled and looked up at him, seeing the tears the formed in his blue eyes as he stared down at her,

“Ye’ will always have mine, Princess” he smiled and stroked her cheek softly, “Ye’ know, after all this time, we haven’t even had our first kiss yet” he chuckled and pushed some fallen hair from her face to behind her ear as he slowly leaned down, causing her to push herself up, standing on her tip toes,

“Then, maybe, I will have to give you a parting gift” she whispered, even quieter than before as their lips finally touched, soft and gentle and both of them swore, everything around them stopped as sparks flew through their entire bodies. Evie’s arms wrapped around Harrys neck, pulling each other as close as possible while Harrys arms wrapped around the Princesses waist, pressing his hands on her back as they soaked in the feeling of their lips connected as one.

Soon enough, the kiss had to end when a loud voice called out for Evie, pulling the two apart, the blue haired girl pulled back and sighed, “I guess our time is up … will you see me off … even if it’s just in the shadows, I want to make sure I see your face as I leave” she frowned and looked down to the ground, thinking about how this could very well be the last time she ever saw her pirate, her thoughts were interrupted when a hand encased around her, making her look up to see the soft smile she loved so much,

“I promise” were the only words that left his mouth as he let go of her hand and stepped away into the shadows, leaving her to head back to the house.

And Harry did keep his promise, as they got into the Limo, Evie looked back at the houses, seeing all the people circling them, their parents and ‘friends’, everyone, including a tall, red leathered boy with gorgeous dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes, hiding in the shadows, waving softly, making Evie smile, she knew, no matter what happened, everything was going to be alright.

~~~

It wasn’t for another 6 months that they would reunite, after the plan failed and they realized they couldn’t leave, Evie realized, she was right, she would never actually see him again, it caused her to fall into a really bad depressive stage that she hid from everyone, including Mal, it wasn’t until that very same person decided to run back to the Isle because she couldn’t cope that Evie started to perk up, she knew, this was her chance to see her beloved Pirate again.

However, on the Isle, Harry had become incredibly depressed … slightly crazy in fact, either he hid away on the ship and slashed at anything he could with his hook or sword or he would very well try and hook someone which never happened as Uma wouldn’t allow it, amazingly, he even got sick of Uma sometimes, he could see the soft touches she would give Gil, or the smile she would give him and only him, it made him sick sometimes but when the news of Mal returning, everyone noticed his crazy demeanour stopped and turned into one of surprise and … excitement, his Evie, his princess would come back, he knew he could finally see his love again, after so long.

They finally got to lay eyes on each again when Harry was forced to give them a message about the King and where Mal was to meet Uma,

“Have Mal, come to the chip shop, tonight … Alone” he smirked as he stared at the group, “Uma wants a little visit” he chuckled as he watched Jay be held back by Evie, “Aw, Jay” he looked him up and down and smirked, “Seems like you’ve lost your touch” he laughed as he dodged Jays little outburst before going cold faced again, knowing this was his only chance to get Evie alone, “Oh and erm, I want a word with little miss Princess here, we have some unfinished business to sort out, ALONE” he shouted out at the boys, knowing they would insist on going to. When he saw the little smile on Evie’s face, he turned back to Carlos and barked at him as he turned and strutted off, waiting around the corner once he got into the shadows.

Once he was out of ear shot, the boys turned to the blue haired girl with pleading eyes, not knowing of her excitement, Carlos was the first to speak, his voice filled with worry,  
“Evie, you can’t, it could be a trap, what if he kidnaps you too, I mean, we noticed how he was always close by somewhere when we lived here, he was obsessed with you, we can’t have one of our girls being taken too, please don’t go” Carlos begged, taking Evie’s hands in his, if only he knew that Evie wasn’t scared, that she wasn’t in any danger, she gave a soft smile and squeezed his hands,

“Guys, I can handle myself, I swear, if anything happens, I’ll shout for you, besides, we’ve fought pirates before, I know how to handle Harry” she smiled sweetly, letting go of Carlos’s hands before turning and heading into the long alley, leading into the shadows as the boys behind her kept a close eye on her until she was no longer visible and good job too or they would have seen the arm stretch out from another alley, grabbing her and pulling her in, dragging her to a secluded dead end.

The shadows of the buildings covered the two teens that stood in the alley, alone and hidden as they both stared at each other, neither one of them moving to touch the other, scared that each other might break at the slightly of breeze. For only being away for 6 months, they had both changed so much.

To Harry, Evie looked like a queen now compared to when she was on the isle, her hair straight and a delicate shade of blue, her outfit complimenting her curves more, even her face had become more delicate and regal, nevertheless, she was still just as beautiful as the day she left.

To Evie, Harry looked more rugged, his hair untamed and she even dared to say darker, his outfit, definitely ripped even more than before, the signature red leather looked so much different than before, more accessories than usual and that hook, definitely shinier than she remembered but to her, he was still her gorgeous pirate and just as handsome as their last encounter, Harry was finally the one to break the silence,

“My princess, Oh how I’ve missed ye’” he finally took a step forward and wrapped his arms completely around her, pulling her as close as he possibly could to his body, pressing his face into her hair, smelling the same amazing smell of perfume and flowers she had always loved and it was heaven to smell again after so long, Evie however, could barely speak as she gripped onto him, her tears falling down her cheeks as she wept with happiness,

“I’ve m-missed you so much Harry, I was s-so scared I would n-never see you again” she cried as the pirate stroked her hair softly, pressing as close as possible, “I t-tried to do everything t-to get Ben to bring more people over, I-I tried but h-he became so busy, I f-found comfort in clothing and everything just … I’m s-so sorry Harry” she was stopped when a quiet voice shushed her,

“Evie, don’t worry about that now love, ye’re here now, ye’re in my arms and I don’t ever want this to end” he whispered as he softly kissed the top of her head, feeling Evie take deep breaths, her tears coming to a stop as she looked up, seeing a tear slowly falling down his face. She reached up and wiped away the tear from his cheek before moving her fingers to his hair, stroking the locks between her fingers, “My princess returned to me, that’s all I ever wanted” he smiled, leaning into her touch as he brought a hand up to rest over hers, turning his head and kissing her palm gently,

“But I will have to return, you know this, I can’t stay on the isle for long, we need to take Mal home and rescue Ben … I wish I could stay but … this isn’t my life anymore” she frowned and moved her hand away from his, holding them close to her body as she stared at the floor in sadness, “I wish there was a way to solve all this, to stop this war, to be together but I know your Captain would never allow it” she said, feeling defeated, she had only just gotten him back but she knew that this moment could only last for so long. It was Harrys turn to speak his thoughts,

“Princess, I would do anything for that, for us but … this is the only way to help Uma get what she wants … I’m sorry, I wish there was a better way, lass, but I can’t betray my Captain, I can see you want me to do anything in my power to stop Uma but I can’t, I need off this Isle just as much as you want me to be with you but … unless beasty boy changes his mind and lets us leave the isle, then there is no other way” he frowned, not even looking at Evie as he spoke the entire time. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, thinking that Evie would just leave, thinking his princess would hate him now but he was definitely not expecting to feel a pair of arms wrapping around his neck and a pair of lips connecting with his, making him gasp, his eyes moved to the space in front where he saw his blue haired princess pressed against him, eyes closed and hands entangled in his hair. It didn’t take him long before his eyes closed to and his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her as close as humanly possible, hands gripping onto her jacket as if his life depended on it.

The kiss started off as a desperate way for them to touch again, to feel each other but soon became slow and soft, the gentle feeling of their lips against each other sending the exact same sparks they felt 6 months ago and nothing could change how they felt, until their hands started to wander and Evie found herself pressed against the wall, the soft, gentle kiss turned into something more than just innocent as their lips started devouring each other’s, their hands tugged on anything they could get a hold of, their tongue exploring as much as they felt possible and they loved every minute, they knew, just like behind Maleficents’ house, their time would soon come to an end but the soft moan that escaped Evie’s lips and vibrated into Harrys just made Harry want her more than his heart already wanted.

It wasn’t long before they had completely lost track of what was happening when Harry’s jacket was being pushed off his shoulder and Harry’s hands were roaming up her skirt, however, it all came to an abrupt stop when the loud shouts of Jay and Carlos could be heard down the alley, making their heads turn towards the entrance of the little hideaway causing Evie to frown and looked down, 

“I better go, I’ll see you soon Harry, I doubt Uma will let Ben go so easily so we can see each other then … hopefully we can maybe be together, one day” she looked up at him and stroked his cheek softly, smiling a little, “Might want to wipe the lipstick off your face too” she giggled a little as she started to walk out of the alley, pulling out her little mirror and correcting any make-up that had been messed up during the ‘talk’. She soon made her way back to the boys, smiling, “Don’t worry, I’m here, sorry it took so long, things got a little crazy but I’m alright” she smiled and headed up to Mal’s hideout, “come on, let’s talk to Mal”

Back in the Alley, Harry was leaning against the wall, smirking to himself, not a usual smirk but a smirk of a love sick puppy. He chuckled as he pulled on his jacket and smoothed out his hair, making it look a little less ruffled than it did before pulling out a handkerchief and wiping his lips, he couldn’t get the image of his princess out of his head, the smell of her perfume, the taste of her lips, the feeling of her body pressed against his and it was that that gave Harry the realization that he was completely in love with the blue haired princess.

~~~

Evie and Harry finally got to have that second encounter when they were dragged to the ship to battle, the wand for the King, even with both of them getting involved in the fights and taunts, they didn’t keep their eyes off each other, there wasn’t much they could really do at that point until it was time for the actual sword fight, it was time for them to both to get up close to each other without it looking suspicious … unfortunately, it was hard to manoeuvre around so many pirates without getting into a fight with someone, for Evie, a few pirates surrounded her and for Harry, well, Jay decided to have some fun and soon enough Evie was watching Harry dive into the water after his hook, making her eyes widen, it was a well-known fact Harry couldn’t swim but her panicked thoughts were lifted when she saw him being pulled up by Uma. She turned and continued to fight the other pirates.

Harry on the other hand had a great opportunity to get closer to Evie and Ben was the target, he ran closer and swung his sword at him, smirking as he started to swing closer to him, backing towards Evie as Mal managed to pull Ben away towards the tunnel, while they were all distracted, Harry and Evie wrapped each other up in their arms and shared one last short sweet kiss before Evie pulled away, whispering three final words of, “I love you” before running and with one last look, she was gone, the last thing both of them saw of each other was watching Mal kick the bridge down and the only words that came out of Harry’s mouth in the quietest whisper he could muster,

“I love you, my princess”

~~~

Once again, after the battle and the failed cotillion attempt by Uma, both Harry and Evie fell into a state of depression, barely leaving their rooms, not talking to anyone, not eating a scrap of food put in front of them, Evie stopped making clothing for everyone, causing a lot of concern on all of the students whereas Harry stayed hidden under the thin blanket in his room at the Hook house, refusing any food given by his sister, not even speaking to his own father or his Captain which caused a lot of concern from his family and friends.

It wasn’t until they got told about the new isle exchange that was going to be happening that they both perked up, Harry begged to know who was going while Evie begged to know who she would be helping. Finally, after a lot of waiting and way too much begging from the both of them, Harry and his crew were arriving outside of Auradon prep, Harry was staring excitedly as the entrance grew closer and a certain blue haired girl came into view. It took so much self-control for them both not to run into each other arms, all they could do was stare at each other with some much longing and love, soon enough, the tours of the schools were done and they were finally allowed to their dorms, which allowed Evie enough time to grab Harry and drag him away to her now single room.

Unfortunately, because of curfew rules and the fact that Gil shared a room with Harry, they couldn’t take much time away from each other’s busy schedules but the time they did get was a lot of catching up, cuddling or very heavy make out sessions, never anything more. It took months before Harry was finally able to take an entire day out of schedule, Gil had made friends, Uma had finally gained everyone’s trust and made friends pretty quickly so luckily, none of them would notice Harry’s disappearance for a day, except for the fact that everyone had noticed the strange change between the blue princess and the red pirate.

The day started out like any other secret meeting, talking, laughing, sharing strange stories about their weeks which soon turned to some happy cuddling, soft kisses and whispers of love,

“I don’t remember the last time we got to do this, spend our time together, cuddling, acting the way we should … when are we going to tell everyone?” Evie asked, her head resting on his bare chest as she drew shapes on the almost hairless chest, causing Harry to close his eyes and smile at the feeling. He ran his fingers gently through her blue locks as he answered,

“Maybe we can tell them soon, everything seems to be calming down so there could be a chance we can finally be together, the way we want to be” he smiled and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head, inhaling the intoxicating scent of hers, “Hey Evie … I know we have the entire day but, ye’ think I could maybe be able to feel your lips against mine, I just … well, you don’t have to, I just really like-“ his sentence was cut off by a pair of soft lips pressing gently against him, causing him to let out a soft little moan as his eyes closed.

Evie slowly moved her body on top of Harry’s, laying against his chest as he softly kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she felt his arms snake around her waist, it started innocent but soon as Harry’s hands roamed lower than just the curve of her back, their tongues started battling each other for dominance, causing soft moans to escape each other’s lips. Both bodies were starting to gain little droplets of sweat as their kiss became heated, Harry’s hands were soon cupping Evie’s ass, squeezing quite roughly and causing a squeak from the blue haired princess on top of him. His hands moved down to her thighs, pulling them so she was straddling his body so he could sit up, their crotches pressing quite close together as he gripped quite tightly onto her thighs, only just noticing himself that her legs were completely bare, it was also brought to his attention of just how hard he was when Evie rolled her hips down onto him, making a loud moan rip through his throat. 

Evie soon realized how far this was going to go when Harry flipped them over and started grinding their bodies against each other, gasps and moans fill the empty room as both sets of hands roamed and touched, it didn’t take long before Evie was pushing Harry away and grabbing the hem of her shirt, pulling it off and flinging it away, her breasts held in by a lacy red bra which only made Harry bite his lip and feel more heat running down his body to his already rock hard erection, it only grew worse when Evie slowly slipped down her skirt and showed the pirate she was wearing the matching panties too. He realized he was staring when the blue haired girl crawled seductively towards him,

“What? Weren’t expecting this?” she chuckled, her voice laced with lust as well as love, “You should know I never wear anything un matching … and I might have been hoping for this” she confessed, her eyes raking over his body, watching how his chest moved with his breathing, watching the little gasps ad uneven breathes of his, “I think you’re a little more dressed then I am … lets change that” her hands grasped the buckle of his belt as she fumbled a little to open it, obviously nervous, she was so excited but so scared, she wondered if he would hate what her body looked like, hate how she acted, hate everything about her, she didn’t realize Harry was thinking the exact same thing. For two really popular and sexy people, they were both really self-conscious.

Eventually, with the help of Harry, his pants were on the floor with Evie’s clothes but his eyes were looking else were, his mind playing thousands of scenarios before the sudden movement of being pushed back down flat on the bed cut off every thought in his head as he saw Evie kissing his chest, shuffling down towards his stomach then his lower abdomen before finally, her lips were hovering just above the large bulge of his boxers. Harry covered his face with his hands as he shook slightly, nervousness completely taking over,

“Don’t be nervous Harry, we’re in this together, both of us have never done this so we can both teach and learn from each other … like, I’m going to learn how to give a blow job and you’re gonna teach me if I’m doing anything wrong” she smirked before carefully peeling down his boxers, making Harry gasp as the air hit his erection once it sprung free.

Evie’s eyes widened as she stared at Harry’s dick, it was bigger than she was expecting but from what she could see, the girth would definitely fit maybe it was a little bigger than some of the hidden toys she had but it would definitely fit. She took a deep breath before leaning forward, letting her tongue press against the tip, she slowly moved the muscle across and down the shaft as she listening to the different noises that were escaping Harry’s mouth. Harrys brain had already started to melt, there were too many emotions and feeling rushing through his body at once, he had to stop himself from cumming right there when he felt Evie’s lips wrap completely around his length, his fingers gripped tightly into the bed sheets as he bucked his hips, accidently hitting the back of the bluenettes throat, causing a moan to vibrate from Evie lips to Harry’s dick and that was all it took for Harry to let out a gasp of her name and cum deep down her throat, making Evie pull off and cough a little.

As Evie looked up, a little white dribble had ran down her chin, causing Harry to blush harder than already, he felt a little embarrassed that he came so quick but the fact that the view in front of him now was of the princess stark naked, he realized she didn’t care at all. As she spread her legs a little and sat back, Harry growled and darted forward, wrapping his arms around her thighs and pulling her legs apart. Evie was trying her hardest not to just cum from the sight of her pirate in between her legs but the sudden jolt of pleasure as Harry’s lips wrapped around her clit and sucked softly,, the feeling of his tongue caused moan after moan to fill the room, listening to her moan his name was already causing his erection to appear again. Eventually, Harrys fingers invaded her, one finger at a time, but soon, he had filled her with three fingers as he continued to suck, causing Evie to shake with pleasure, gripping his hair as her moans became louder and more desperate, only making his fingers move faster and his tongue finding new hidden gems to make her scream,

“H-Harry, p-please … I can’t t-take it, I need you” Evie moaned out, begging, her legs spreading even wider than she already was, her chest rising and falling a lot faster now as Harry looked up, watching her flustered face before finally crawling up her body, pressing his lips against each spot he comes across but stopping when his face finally encountered Evie’s breasts, biting his lips softly as he flicked his tongue across one of the nipple, making the blue haired girl gasp and shake, he smirked and did it a few more times before he felt a pair of legs wrap around his waist and pull him as close as possible, “No more teasing Harry, please, I can’t take the wait anymore” Harry bit his lip at the words before leaning down to her ear, nibbling the lobe before speaking in a low and husky voice as he positioned himself,

“As you wish, my queen” he whispered as he slowly pushed into her, gasping as the tight feeling around him, however he stopped when he saw Evie’s face scrunch in slight pain, “Love, am I hurting you?” he asked, a little panicked, but was instantly calmed at the touch of the princesses hand against his cheek,

“N-no, just keep going, trust me” she whispered out as he pressed their lips together, Harry continued to push in and Evie squeaked out in surprise and slight pain until he was completely in, she laid there, lips pressed against the pirates as she tries to calm herself. Soon, the pain of her walls being stretched subsided and was filled with pleasure as she started rolling her hips, giving Harry the signal to move inside her and he did. Harry gasped and moaned, her insides were so warm and tight around his cock, the thrusts he were making were slow and gentle, his body felt so fuzzy and warm but not from the pleasure, he could feel the love between them, this connection between them now was a whole new level and he didn’t want to let this go. Evie’s head was laid back on the pillow, her mouth wide open as the gasps and moans grew louder, her eyes closed as she used her other senses to gain more pleasure but her arms were gripping onto the pirate, clawing and scratching at his back as his breath grazed the side of her neck.

It took a while but soon, Harry had quickened his pace, his thrusts became a little faster and slightly harder, his pleasure heightened as he could feel the heat from Evie heighten while Evie was left on the bed a moaning mess, her hair completely messed up as the bed rocked, hitting the wall as they let their bodies do all the work, the feeling, the pleasure, the passion, all they could do was moan out each other’s name, filling the air with the sounds from their lips and the smell of sex.

Evie was the first to come, the intensity of the pleasure, the build-up in her abdomen and the feeling of Harry in her, on her, everywhere around her is too much for her as her legs tighten around his body, the orgasm rippling through her, causing a loud moan to fill the air as her insides became tighter than they were before, the liquid falling from her and down her ass as Harry continued to thrust into her, his pace becoming unsteady, the growls prolonging Evie’s orgasm before soon, Harry had pushed himself deep inside of his princess, white liquid squirting from his tip as he gasped out, moaning Evie’s name as he came, the feeling of him filling her to the brim with his cum caused them both to grip onto each other and ride out their orgasms, it took a moment before they were both panting and exhausted, holding each other as their sweat mixed together,

“I love ye, my princess” Harry smiled softly, he had finally gotten a chance to say it and he was happy that it was after such an intimate moment, after something so passionate for the both of them. He slowly pulled out, causing the both to let out smalls gasps before lying beside each other, completely breathless and sweaty, Evie smiled as she pulled the covers up over them, snuggling up against Harry’s bare body,

“I love you too, my pirate” Evie whispered before falling asleep, happy to be with her pirate for once, no interruptions, no parents, no enemies, just them together, happy and at peace.

~~~

It would have been a nice wake up if it wasn’t for the fact that the door was slammed open. The couples eyes were kept shut as they groaned, only just having been woken up, the voices around called out Evie’s name as they tried to wake her up, what sounded like two girls and three boys, it would have been fine and normal if the pair in bed hadn’t twigged on at the same time that their friends had just walked into the room where they were laid naked and definitely not being innocent, as the curtains were pulled open and they covered their eyes away from the light groaning, the sound of Mal spoke first as she turned from the open curtains,

“Morning Evie, we wanted ttttt ... Evie … who is in your bed?” Mal questioned, Uma, Jay, Carlos and Gil stood at the door, staring wide at the innocent little princess that was now covering her body as she sat up on the mattress,

“Well, erm … you remember how I used to sneak off on the isle … and how I got really depressed when we came here and how I got even more depressed when we came back here after saving Ben” she looked around and waiting for collective nods from her friends, except for Gil and Uma, who had no idea what she was going on about, “Well … I may have had a boyfriend on the Isle and well erm … we may or may not have been reunited on the isle, then again here when the limo came back” she confessed, the groups of people stared at each other confused,

“Wait, you had a boyfriend and didn’t tell us” Jay spoke, confused as to why Evie would hide it all, it wasn’t like they had crazy enemies on the Isle,

“Wait … the only people that came from the isle recently was Uma’s crew and Gil and Uma are stood here” Mal added before all their eyes went wide and stared at Evie in disbelief, they couldn’t believe she had kept this a secret for long, it wasn’t until a collective “HARRY” could be heard through the room that Harry finally sat up and properly showed himself, smirking a little and also red in the face as he waved shyly,

“Hey everyone…” he spoke, as he wrapped an arm around Evie, it wasn’t until he spoke that the other started to notice the little bruises, bites and scratches all around their bodies … well, the visible ones, that caused all of them to start wolf whistling the two, eventually they were taken from the room when Evie full forcibly threw a pillow at them all, eventually leaving them alone,

“Finally, alone again” Harry chuckled and started playfully nibbling at her neck, smiling at the giggles coming from her lips as she struggled to get away, “So, looks like we don’t have to tell everyone now, seems they found out themselves” he smirked and pulled her close, spooning her under the covers, holding her hand gently, “I love you so much, Evie” he closed his eyes and placed a soft kiss on her spine, causing her to shiver but smile, closing her eyes as well,

“I love you too, Harry”


End file.
